


Good Boy

by coy_koi



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Character In Command, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistress, Oral Sex, Sub Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coy_koi/pseuds/coy_koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC's best friend has changed recently, becoming a prudish man, with contempt for lust and lecherousness. The change is taking its turn for the worst as he directs his hate towards her own body and desire. Deciding she's had enough of his behaviour, she takes the matter into her own hands and brings the boy to heel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

I can’t remember when was the last time the two of us laughed like this, especially because lately his weird behaviour took the turn to worse: I could not understand why was he becoming such a prude. More than once I asked him has he joined a cult, or has he been baptised into the Middle Age. He would stare me down, saying those are not the things one can joke with, shame on me. Ahh, it’s that phrase, the _shame on you_ , which made me annoyed almost to the point of anger.  
We’ve been friends for years, and it was beyond me. He had broken up with a girlfriend a year ago, and that was obviously the breaking point: he became reclused, cleansing himself off the vices of the world. It was a good thing, nobody suspected anything, it was good he stopped drinking… but I saw it. I saw the look of contempt in his eyes each time someone downed a shot, the way his lips curled and twitched in disgust whenever a beautiful woman passed by and drew attention to her body.  
I saw the birth of hate in the way he treated all physical issues, including sex. I started asking him about it quite plainly, but he would shut the conversation down, not wanting to explain himself to me. With his each dive into the contemptful celibacy, I became more vicious. Not being able to help and talk to my best friend, I would bait him, provoke him in public – with my behaviour around other people, deliberately doing things which will make him cringe or get mad with me.  
  
But he was good today, we saw a movie, and listened to music. I made him coffee (I was not surprised when he said he doesn’t want to drink anything that might alter his purity), but I did not press on. He surprised me, and I was walking around in my loose worn out shorts and a tank top, deliberately wearing them, not wanting to apologise for my body, not wanting to apologise for my everyday functioning. He would flinch here and there, and I knew he wanted to comment everytime I’d raise my bare feet to the coffee table, or scratch my tummy under my top. But I had to stay strong, because it made me angry that his behaviour struck a chord in me, suddenly forcing me to be aware of my breasts, or my curves, almost making me _embarrassed_ that I was a woman next to him. So, no. I refused to change or alter my freedom to accomodate his newfound frigid despise of anything naked or female.  
He had relaxed though, so we sat down to the floor and ate peanuts and listened to my records. I sat indian style, stacking vinyl on my knees, sipping on my coffee. I removed the records from my legs and stretched myself a bit. And then I saw his smile dropping down into an slack-jawed look of hate. I almost trembled. His eyes quickly dived down before returning, burning and horrid, to my eyes.  
I looked down, not noticing anything.

"Tom?"

"Must you?"  
"Must I what?"  
"Must you behave like a whore? "

I frowned. “What the fuck do you mean by that?”  
"Shut your filthy mouth, you harlot."  
Now it was my time to drop my jaw down.

"EXCUSE ME?! What did I do to you?!"  
"Just look at yourself. Look at the way you sit. I… you had to wear those shorts, didn’t you? I can see your… _shame_ like that.”

I looked down again, seeing my shorts moved to the side, revealing half of my sex, the dark curls peeking out together with a part of my outer labia. My cheeks grew slightly red, but the anger just grew, sending jolts of electricity through my body.  
"And that makes me a whore? This" I pointed to my vagina "Makes me a whore? Oh god, Tom, since when do you hate women? What happened to you? Tom, this is me. Do you remember me, your friend?"  
"I am no friend with whores. Close those legs. _Shame on you._ " He said, pulling his legs up and wrapping arms around his knees.

That was it. The dreaded, despicable sentence blasted through me, I wanted to tear him to shreds.  
"I will not, you idiot! I have a vagina, you know I have it! It is nothing to be ashamed of!" I pushed my hand between my thighs and pulled the shorts completely to the side, revealingthe entire area.  
His eyes landed on my sex, widening fully, contorting with a mixture of derision and surprise. Somehow, the huge, restless blues made my body twitch. The anger flowing through me started clicking in the most curious ways, I felt _aroused_ by his staring at my impudent act. His eyes licked down my body, boring right inside me, I could almost sense him being turned on. He kept repeating _shame on you_ quietly, but his eyes lingered between my thighs.  
"I’m entitled to do what I want." I spoke through clenched teeth, reaching my labia with my fingers and parting myself open, gauging his reaction. His nostrils flared as his breathing increased. He looked at me, squinting.  
"Only a _slut_ gets wet like that.”  
But his hungry eyes told another story, the one where he craved to see more. My arousal was getting obvious, I could feel heated waves shuddering through my nether regions, slowly making themselves known in a slow, but firm streak of wetness staining my inner labia. The fingers of my right hand took a bold move across my slit, spreading wetness to my clit as I started circling it, biting my lower lip with the increasing heat. My hips began undulating, and he swallowed, bringing his knees closer to his chin, but unable to look away.  
"You like this, Tom."  
"I hate it. I hate it." He repeated, almost to himself, gritting his jaw. I slid a single finger inside myself, and I heard him gasp loudly, quickly shutting his lips tight.  
"Oh I think you do. I think you’d like to taste me, feel the flavours of my arousal stain your hungry lips."  
He looked at me, squinting.

"I most certainly would not, you wanton hussy."  
I chuckled.  
"Oh yes, dirty talk to me, it gets me even wetter."

"I am not doing that. I am insulting you!"

"But I love it… maybe I am a whore. Maybe I am a whore and want to choke on your hardness before you drive it into my soaking sex…"

He gasped again, clenching his legs. I knew he was paralysed, trying to drive away his erection before he gets up.  
His knuckles were white from squeezing his knees, his face contorted into tension, his beautiful jaw gritting, tongue shyly darting out to wet his shuddering lips. I moaned.  
"Oh Tom, you’re beautiful all weak like this, desiring me… how did I not see it before? You want to fuck me, always have, haven’t you?"

He shook his head, and I chortled, slowly circling my finger inside me, feeling the wetness seeping out and drenching the entire area. I pulled my finger out and tapped my palm against my pussy couple of times, to which he frowned and started breathing heavily. Slowly, I got on all fours and started crawling to him. He pushed up against the couch, inching away, but had nowhere to run when he reached the conjuction of the wall and leather.  
"Get away from me, you depraved demon!"

I laughed loudly.

"Oh you deluded boy, what has gotten into you?"  
I grabbed his chin, but he wiggled out, staring at me, feigning disgust.  
"You will not seduce me…" He whispered to himself, closing his eyes. I rose, taking off my shorts and throwing them away, before putting my knee on the couch and lowering to his face. He opened his eyes so wide I thought his eyeballs were going to pop out, and when he was about to spew out another bout of insults, I shoved my sex on his lips, cutting off the beginning of a sentence. Immediately a moan travelled out of me. He frowned, starting to claw at my thighs weakly.  
"You will take it. You will take whatever I give you, Tom."  
Involuntarily, he inhaled the scent of me, loudly, as his eyes got watery and hooded.  
"Ahh, you like that, don’t you? Admit it. Admit it."  
He shook his head as much as he could in his restrained position. I laughed, sliding my cunt further up, until my clit rested on his nose. I moaned again as his stubble grazed my lips, his lips slowly opening to try to get air. His entire face began twitching, unable to breath.  
"What is that? You need air? NO. Not until you admit you are loving this, boy _._ ”  
I started grinding against his face, enjoying how it aligned so perfectly to _any_ pair of my lips.  
"Kiss it. Kiss my cunt. Apologise to it."  
His eyes got watery, a single tear forming - both from breathlessness and pleasure, and trickling across his temple. I wiped it with my thumb and licked it.  
His face was twitching, I could feel him surrendering slowly.  
"Beg it for forgiveness. Drink from me. Lick me. Use your tongue to pleasure me."  
His face was getting red as he dug his nails into my thighs. His parted lips trembled below my entrance, and as his gorgeous eyes rolled back in their sockets, his tongue darted out to caress my moist flesh. I whimpered at the touch as he helplessly moaned. The raspy stretch of flesh started pressing into me, circling my entrance. I groaned and removed my crotch from his face, and immediately he inhaled and coughed loudly, bending over to hold his lungs.  
"Good boy…" I grabbed his curls and yanked his head back on the couch. He yelped before I shoved myself back onto him, feeling turned on by his wanton helplessness.  
He started licking immediately, inhaling sharply and purring into my skin as I slid my crotch up and down his stubble, moaning at the feeling.  
"Oh Tom… yes… now isn’t this better?"  
His hands travelled to my buttocks, to cup and knead against my skin, squeezing me closer to him.  
"Good, good boy… " I murmured, ravenous by the power and lust. His lips enclosed around my clit and he suckled fervently, moaning loudly and lapping his tongue against my sensitive nub. He was unebelievably good, his craving flowing out of him in series of twitches and purrs, licking my pussy as if it were the fountain of life. I felt the orgasm approaching rapidly, and I grinded against him, allowing myself to reach the edge, and fall over it, my sex spasming and sending warm waves of energy throughout me. I looked down, and he was staring hungrily into my eyes, his pupils dilated as I gushed, covering his entire face in my juices. I moaned languidly, my thighs twitching under his hands, and slowly I separated from him. He licked his lips before cringing and spitting it out onto my carpet.  
"You’re disgusting, you despicable whore!" He yelled as he wiped his lips, staring at me. I immediately reacted, my body twitching with anger, but then I saw it. The look in his eyes… the _want_ to be punished. He was continuing insulting me because he hoped I will punish him again. I smiled viciously.  
"You need to learn your place, Tom. You know you loved the taste of me."

"I hated it."  
I looked at his jeans, the bulge pushing up the tent in his pants.  
"Unzip your jeans."  
"No."  
"Unzip. Your. Jeans."  
"No."  
That was it, I growled and slapped him as hard as I could with the back of my hand. He gasped and held his cheek.  
"No." He said, squinting at me. I grabbed his chin in my hand and pressed at the delicious jaw, before licking his sharp cheekbone and opening his mouth. I kissed him, biting his lip so hard he whimpered lightly and touched my lip with his tongue. I proceeded to kiss him, rolling my tongue around his, savouring the taste of his blood. He slouched, rubbing his lips against mine. And then I separated and slapped him again.  
"Unzip."  
This time, he obeyed, pulling out his cock. My eyebrow arched up.  
"Oh Tom… what have you been hiding from me?"  
I though I saw his lip twitch with a smirk.  
"Stroke yourself."  
He hesitated for a moment, but his hand started moving up and down the shaft. I was aroused again, still soaking wet, licking my lips as I observed the action, before I wrapped my hand around his, squeezing. He inhaled sharply. I slapped his hand away, and observed the way the erection fell back against his stomach, scooping up my wetness in my hand and proceeding to rub my open, wet palm around the tip. He moaned loudly, clenching his fists.  
"Your hands are useless. Undress me."  
"No…"

I dug my fingers into his flesh, and he yelped, cringing with pain.

"No… don’t squeeze so hard…"  
I squeezed again, grabbing his face with my other hand and forcing him to open his mouth.  
"I will do what I want with you. This cock now belongs to me, I will use it as it pleases me, asshole. Is that clear to you?"  
He mumbled, and I squeezed again, making him yelp, the tears slowly pouring out of his eyes.  
"Yes.."  
"Now. Undress me." I said and kissed him roughly, his tongue immediately responding.  
His shaky hands grabbed the hem of my top and tried pulling it up, but I didn’t move my hands. He frowned, before grabbing it tightly and tore the fabric off me. I grinned at him as he stared at my breasts, licking his lips. I straddled him, pressing down my pussy against his thigh as I continued lazily stroking his cock.  
He bent to lick my breast, taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking it. I felt a frisson of further arousal shoot down to my core, and began grinding on him again, feeling the taut muscle of his thigh strain below me.  
"Take off your clothes." His shaky hands took off his T-shirt and I rose lightly, to allow him to peel off the jeans from his knees and kick them off. He sat back, panting, staring at me.  
I returned to my position, pushing his head to my breast, and I could feel him smile against my skin before he bit my nipple.  
I groaned, feeling surge of thick streaks flow out of my cunt, and I yanked his head back, pulling his curls painfully.  
"Did I tell you you can bite, you nimrod?"  
"No.."  
"You did it so I would punish you?"

He cleared his throat, wincing from the pain on his scalp. Then his low, lust soaked voice purred.  
"I did it because I wanted to."  
"Oh, and I am to respect what you want, you snivelling coward? Well, let’s see then. An hour ago, you wanted me to stop. Okay."  
I released his hardness and stood up. He looked surprised.  
"There. It’s what you wanted."

He groaned.  
"What is that? You’re not pleased with this?"  
He gritted his jaw.  
"What do you want then, Tom? I will only ask you this once."

"I.." He fought with himself. "I… want you."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I want to fuck you. I want to feel your wet cunt spasm around my cock. … I.. want to make you come again."

I felt a twitch in my moist flesh, and I licked my lips.  
"But am I not a whore? A slut? A.. what was it… a _wanton hussy_?”  
He swallowed hard.  
"You’re.. not. You’re beautiful… I want you.. I want your body.. and let me lick your nipples again.."  
I smirked, squinting at him, feeling pangs of lust from his filthy words.  
"I’m sorry…"  
"For what?"  
"For… lying to you. I wanted you for years. I kept staring at how you seduced other men, I saw you kissing them, I saw them groping at your flesh.. your hot body, and I only wanted to bury myself inside you and hear you moan my name. Oh god how I want you… Please.."  
He leaned forward, and I felt at the peak of my power.  
"Beg."

"W-what?"  
"Beg. Me. Beg in the filthiest way possible. I want every sin you shied away from to pour out of your lips and then I will _maybe have pity on you_.”  
He inhaled sharply, before turning on all fours to crawl to me, wrapping his long fingers around my ankles and kissing them.  
I lifted his chin with my toes.  
"Please. I want to wrap your legs around my waist, I want to suckle and lick your breasts, kiss every inch of your skin. I want to feel you grind my face again, I want to choke on your juices, get drunk on your sweet.. divine wetness.. and I want to dive into you.. I want.. to fuck you with my cock, to feel your walls ripple around me as your pussy clenches from the orgasm… I want to come with you and feel your breath on my lips as you come. Please… oh please let me.. "

I stood still, my heart beating just slightly faster as I saw him rise slowly, sliding his hand up the backs of my legs until his forehead reached my mound, gasping and purring his words, praying to my sex.  
I was beyond turned on, the breathy lecherousness hit all of my pleasure spots and _I needed him_.  
"Very well. Make me."  
He looked up, the gratitude in his eyes unmatched by any of his previous lustful expressions, before he pushed his hands to bend my knees in half and make me kneel down, pushing me slowly on my back, kissing every tiny expanse of my skin presented to him, reaching my breasts, and biting hard on the underside, sucking loudly. That was going to leave a mark. I yelped, moaning.  
"Fuck me, Tom."  
He groaned as he shifted between my legs and slid his cock inside me in one careful stroke. I mewled with the girth of it stretching me. He stood still, and I realised he waited for me to order him.  
"Do you… do you like it?"

He asked timidly, staring down at me. I did not want to tell him just how much I liked it, wanting to retain my position of power, but as his pleading, beautiful eyes pierced me, and his sharp features glistened with sweat, and his taut body heaved above mine.. it was becoming harder to remain cool.  
"Mmph… yes.. I do. Move.."  
He started undulating his hips, his cock rolling around inside me, massaging my tense, soaked walls.  
"Oh fuck…" I said as he pulled out, slowly sliding back in again, frowning in delight. I took his face into my hands and kissed him languidly.  
"Harder, Tom. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, as hard as you wanted to.."  
His nostrils flared as he started increasing his movements, directing his cock to slide against my frontal walls. I gasped, feeling on fire, and he slammed inside, observing my eyes, which fluttered and rolled back.  
"Yes, yes, yes…" I moaned as he began thrusting fiercely, accentuating every thrust with a grunt, lowering down to suck on my neck. He bit me, holding the skin between his teeth as he shoved himself deep inside my sopping cunt, rolling around for good measure before reaching my most sensitive spot and ramming against it. I began whimpering, the height of the sounds matching his own deepening ones.  
"I’m going to come, Tom!!" I yelled out as I felt the grip of the orgasm collect into a single point. He groaned and continued thrusting until it burst inside me, uncoiling into a whip of deep, delectable pleasure, exploding and sending waves of hotness across my body, making my muscles twitch as my walls began clutching around him, sending gushes of my come squelching around his cock, sloshing as it was squeezed inside – and then he groaned loudly as he came too, the clenches milking him off his orgasm. He fell down to my body, panting heavily, as we waited to come down from the high.  
I caressed his curls, intertwining my fingers with them.  
"Good boy… good, good boy…" I breathed, worn out.  
"Now, be a darling and lick my cunt clean. I don’t want a drop of fluid there."  
He raised his head to look at me, smiling shyly.  
"Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress."  
He said, pulling out his cock to allow our joint come to ooze out, before sliding down my body to do as he was told, never taking his eyes off mine.


End file.
